telephoner_pineapplefandomcom-20200213-history
Telephoner Pineapple 1
TELEPHONER PINEAPPLE CHAPTER 1: THE CHEETOS Johnathon Maximus walked into the dungeon. He smelt like cheesy feet. Then, a big monster appeared, holding the last ever pack of cheetos™ in existence. "RARR! I HAVE CHEETOS!" He roared. Johnathon Maximus The 57th And Only killed the monster. He picked up the pack of cheetos™ and looked at them. "NOOOOooooOOO!" he screamed. They were flamin'™ hot™ cheetos™. He fell to his knees and said NOOOOooooOOO! Again. He was going to be sad forever. CHAPTER 2: THE TIME-TRAVEL THINGY He got in his big red and blue Nissan Silvia K's. Johnathon Maximus The 57th And Only was a small bit sad. He decided to go back in time to get some cheetos™. CHAPTER 3: DININJAS He went into past land. It smelt like stuffs before factories and things like that pushed trees out of the way and took over. Then, out of nowhere, dinosaur ninjas appeared and started to kill him. It was a bit hurty. He killed some of them and got to the prize. It said "Ug's expired cheesy puffs." He fell to the floor and said "NOOOOooooOOO!" again because they were expired wotsits. they were way too primitive. CHAPTER 4: PEANUT He was all crying and stuff. Then, all of a sudden, another ninja came along. The ninja took off his mask and it was his long-lost brother, Peanut, who fell into a jet turbine underneath their pond. He said, "I know where we can find more cheetos™ - The day before they all expired!" so they did. CHAPTER 5: THEY GET CHEETOS AND STUFF. Johnathon got in the front of the Nissan Silvia K's whilst Peanut got in the back of the Nissan Silvia K's. The Nissan Silvia K's went a big bit wrong and stuffs and it was 11:59 PM the day before the day before all cheetos™ went expired. Johnathon got out of the Nissan Silvia K's and stuffs whilst Peanut kept his pancreas, hands, internals, skin, skeleton and eyes in the Nissan Silvia K's. His clothes followed Johnathon. Peanut's clothes and Johnathon snuck sneakily into the cheetos™ packet factory. They grabded loadsa cheetos™ packets and then drove the Nissan Silvia K's to the cheetos™ factory. Peanut's clothes sat next to Johnathon. There was a big black-and-white censored bar in a place on peanut that we don't wanna mention. They arrived at the cheetos™ factory in the Nissan Silvia K's and Johnathon, Peanut's clothes and a random banana piano man who wanted to hold the Cheetos™ packets went inside. They gotted all the cheetos that existed at that one time and left. Then, Johnathon Maximus The 57th And Only, Peanut's clothes and the banana piano man put all the cheetos™ into packets and Johnathon was happier than he was at the start of TELEPHONER PINEAPPLE: CHAPTER 1. CHAPTER 6: THERES A BIG FITE AND STUFFS. Back in the Nissan Silvia K's, Peanut said "wait wheres my cheetos™™ i am so angry i wont even use punctuation in what i say any more" and then peanut's clothes zoomed back to peanut and peanut sharpened his censored bar on the button of his shirt and he ran after Johnathon. Peanut found him sitting on a banana piano man eating lotsa cheetos™. Johnathon saw peanut and pulled a ninja sword out of somewhere. Then, there was a big battle and Johnathon stuck the sword in a different place we don't wanna mention. Oh, you really want to know? then here. > PANCREAS < . Peanut said "aah" and died and stuffs. all the cheetos™ had been destroyed and there was one packet left. Johnathon Maximus The 57th And Only looked at the packet. "NOoooooooooOOooOOOOooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOoOOOOOooooOOOOoooo!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!11!!!"'' ''he screamed. They were flamin'™ hot™ cheetos™. THE END Category:Stories